Key Performance Indicators (KPIs) are quantifiable measurements that reflect the critical success factors of an organization ranging from income that comes from return customers to percentage of customer calls answered in the first minute. Key Performance Indicators may also be used to measure performance in other types of organizations such as schools, social service organizations, and the like. Measures employed as KPI within an organization may include a variety of types such as revenue in currency, growth or decrease of a measure in percentage, actual values of a measurable quantity, and the like.
Many analytic tools used in performance metric space to drill down into data are typically designed as single-users systems. Without the ability to collaborate with peers on the patterns and anomalies found in data, users are left to their own assumptions, which—as they are compounded in further analysis—can lead to misunderstandings and expensive errors based on misinterpreted data.